


Caught Off Balance

by Abadon47



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkmetra, Symmrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadon47/pseuds/Abadon47
Summary: A Junkmetra fan-fiction I was inspired to make after seeing all the amazing art and reading such amazing works such as you body is a weapon by @Vagrimmar . I enjoy the pairing and writing so I hope this goes well and people enjoy it because I will enjoy putting it up. I plan to post chapters as regularly as possible so I am looking forward to writing this story and seeing how much fun I can have fleshing out this tale





	1. Arrival

Satya had been sitting in her work station that Winston had provided her when she first arrived and it had almost become her place of privacy where she could just be alone with her thoughts. It had been four months since she first arrived at the Gibraltar Watch point as per Winston's agreement with the Vishkar which she knew only her role in which was to assist Overwatch in it's operations until told otherwise by the Vishkar. When she arrived there were five members including Winston who she had been introduced to during his talks with the Vishkar and seemed like a pleasant individual considering his intelligence and his proper manners that almost made one forget he was actually a Gorilla but Satya wasn't to perturbed by this fact. The rest she met upon arrival to Gibraltar the group waiting for her. Winston began to introduce them the group seeming happy at her arrival as they all were smiling while Satya just stood with proper posture and a calm expression on her face. The first he introduced was Lena Oxton or as she was code named Tracer who was all to happy to rush over and shake her hand “Hi there love! I'm sure we will get along swell. I am the pilot for our little group here and not to toot my own horn but I am one of the best you could ever hope to have on your side” she would say Satya just nodding giving a small practiced smile. The rest would just give her quick greetings as Winston continued his introductions. Doctor Angela Ziegler also known as mercy was the groups medic both on and off the battlefield, Torbjorn Lindholm who was the teams weapon designer among other skills involving construction which she found respectable though she was sure he didn't craft nearly anything like one could using hard light but still respectable, and lastly Reinhardt Windhelm who was a towering man who even though being an older male he was rather imposing and carried the physique of a young body builder

. She stood looking at the group before speaking “It is a pleasure for me to be working with you all and on the behalf of the Vishkar Corporation I hope we will work well with one another” she would say her tone gentle and respectful as she spoke words she was all to practiced with to the group. Winston would then come over to her side “Well miss Vaswani if you will follow me I will show you your room and your work station.” he said with a polite smile and Satya would nod following Winston to the rooms. Showing which one was hers she noticed a name plaque with her code name Symmetra on it and being shown the insides saw it was a rather humble room. “Sorry that it isn't like what your use to.....It's all we have I am afraid” he said Satya looking it overs seeing a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. “It will be fine. I am accustomed to less then welcoming accommodations and this is far from the worse I have had to be in as a Vishkar agent.” she said giving him a small smile that made him smile in return “well alright, I am glad to hear it is acceptable. Now if you will follow me I will show you were you will be able to work on your gear and such in private” he said and would lead her on the two soon arriving at her work station Satya walking in first to take a look around. The room was nice and roomy and had been cleaned out of anything unnecessary which she was pleased to see since it saved her the time of getting rid of such things herself. “This will do well. Thank you Mister Winston for taking the time to clean it out for me” she said the ape grinning as he scratched the back of his head “well...it wasn't anything really but you're welcome. You also don't need to call me mister, Winston will do just fine” he said smiling and Satya nodded “very well, then feel free to call me by either my name or code name since either is fine by me” she said feeling this was a proper giving him a smile smile and nod Winston giving her a nod “Well then I will leave you to get acquainted with things, I have business I must attend to so should you have questions the others will be able to help you” he said before heading off leaving Satya alone which she didn't mind. 

She would walk into her work station and take a seat the wheeled chair not to uncomfortable as she would sit there in silence. 'this will be where I live for the foreseeable future. It is nice enough considering the state of Overwatch but I wonder why the Vishkar are involving themselves. I guess I shouldn't be wondering about such things, the Vishkar know what they are doing to help better this world' she thought though there was something nagging at the back of her mind but she chose to ignore it as she stood up and made her way to her room being tired from the long trip here.

Over the course of her time there she got to know a bit about her now fellow Overwatch members. Lena was just as bubbly and happy as she had seemed from their first meeting always zipping around with a smile. It had been odd at first to see Lena blink in and out like she did but one grew somewhat use to it considering how often she did. Angela was a somewhat opposite to to Lena since she always seemed calm and soft spoken always ready to help out giving off a maternal nature to her which Satya felt may have come along with her role as medic for the team. Torbjorn and Reinhardt seemed like birds of feathers which may explain why the two gave one another a hard time as often as they did and from what Satya could gather they had been through a lot together in their years. Winston was often in his office busy with his efforts in re-establishing Overwatch. When he wasn't busy with such work he liked to spend time with Lena talking about things ranging from movies, music, and food to things from their past. Satya couldn't help feel out of place among them since it was so different then how things went back with the Vishkar since it was more like a family then co-workers which Satya knew would take some getting use to. She did have to admit that it was somewhat enjoyable to be in such a lively and caring environment. The missions hadn't been to bad as of yet the group often acting as private security for someone who was being targeted by Talon, escorting important cargo or retrieving info on there enemy. Satya was able to handle her own often acting as support in most altercations that happened using her ability to bend hard light to make simple shields for her allies or turrets for defensive purposes usually.. Given everything Satya felt like she was helping the world towards being a better place by helping Overwatch so she was thankful to the Vishkar for sending her here. 

Opening her eyes and looking down at her gauntlet she went back to what she had been doing before being lost in her thoughts. She spent about a half hour going over and fine tuning her gauntlet when she heard a knock at the door “Yes, come in.” she called out as the door slid open Satya seeing Angela there and gave her a smile “Hello Angela, did you need me for something?” she would ask her as Angela shook her head “No my dear, Winston asked if I could tell the others to meet up in the meeting room. He says there is something important he wishes to discuss with everyone” she said and Satya nodded “Alright, I will be along shortly after putting away my gauntlet” she said and Angela smiled at her before leaving. Satya would grab her Gauntlet and was making her way to her room suddenly Lena was therein front of her smiling excitedly “Hiya love, did ya hear?” she asked Satya staring in contemplative silence before replying “are you talking about Winston having us meet up because Angela just informed me about it just a moment ago” she said and Lena nodded “Ya, I think we are getting some more members cuz Winston was talking bout us possibly getting a couple of people soon” she said grinning Satya returning a smile back “Having more members would be helpful to our cause so hopefully you are right” she said and without another word Lena was gone probably to talk to someone else about the meeting. 

 

Satya arrived at her room and placing her gauntlet on the desk wondered what type of person or persons would be joining them. Though far different from those at Vishkar she would admit that all seemed like incredibly skilled individuals in their own rights so she was sure that if Lena was right about there being new members joining they would be no less skilled and easy to work alongside. Leaving her room she would walk to the meeting room and upon arriving see everyone already there Winston looking over from the desk he was sitting at and smiled “Ah, Symmetra. Good to see you, please take a seat” he said with a kind expression as Satya just nodded before taking a seat among the many chairs the room had. Winston would clear his throat before speaking Satya noticing a bit of hesitation in the apes actions which she was curious about. 

“Now as you know Overwatch is far from what it use to be. After all that's happened and what is still going on we need as many people on our side as possible. That being said I know some of you will have your grievances about those we will need to have joining us but I ask you keep an open mind and know that what we do is to protect this world and the people in it and we should be willing to work with anyone who would stand with us to do such” he said Satya finding his words agreeable but still something felt a bit off about them and the way he was delivering them as though he was worried about something. Looking around the room he noticed Lena who earlier had been usual excited and bubbly self but now she was sitting still looking at Winston with slight concern obvious on her expression. Winston would move some papers in front of him and fix his glasses before he continued “Now that being said there are some people I would like to introduce you to. They will be our newest members and hopefully will work well with you” he said Satya catching how Winston worded that and it made her raise a brow 'what does he mean he hoped they will work well with us?' she wondered. “Okay, you two can come in now!” he called out and shortly after the door slid open and two men walked in and Satya's eyes almost instantly went wide. 

The first one that walked in was a giant of a man wearing stylized gas mask and was completely shirtless short for his harness like vest where an odd looking gun sat holstered on his left side. The man would walk over with his heavy steps the sound of rattling chain accompanying every step he took which made Satya notice the hook hanging from his hip along with what looked like a wench that was located on the left side his lower back. Once he was beside Winston the ape would look to him the masked individual nodding and then turned to face the rest of the room Satya seeing in full detail the tattoo covering his stomach as well as his full profile and would place her hands over her lap her right hand gripping the back of her left as she felt an uneasiness from this man. Winston would move to look to the door then to the man “Um....where is your friend?” Winston asked the masked mans head looking to Winston then the door before he looked and shrugged. It was a mere moment later that someone rushed in heading right towards the giant man the new person having an odd sound to his steps and a hunched over posture. “Roadie, ya won't believe it. This place is ginormous! I was taking a looksie since we are gonna be here an all but I didn't think they would have all this” the man would say his tone excited and his smile stretched from ear to ear “This was a great idea, this time we will being going legit for real.” he said chuckling some before noticing Winston and he walked over Satya able to figure out why his steps sounded so odd to her now noticing that one of his legs was artificial taking the shape of a peg leg and was rather crude in every sense she could think of. On his back was a tired that seemed to have some sort of engine in it's center Satya unable to make heads or tales of the odd device but what was resting below it was recognizable to most anyone as a grenade launcher though it was just as crude looking as his leg. 

“Oi banana breath, Good to see ya again. Happy to be working with ya an all that.” he said grinning as Winston nodded looking a bit uncomfortable Satya taking more of the man's appearance in. He was filthy for starters and carried the smell of ash, gunpowder, and other smells that twisted together in an odd odor of burning that permeated from him. His hair was blonde with parts of head missing patches of hair which made it hard to determine the males age along with the filth on his face hiding any definition of age. His right arm was also prosthetic she noticed the two artificial limbs both on his right side as well as the number of grenades on the harness he wore which only served to unnerve Satya some. “Yes...well if you could stand over by him so I can introduce you to the others” he said and the blond man simply nodded walking over to stand hunched next to the giant of a man Satya wondering how tall this man was when standing properly since his body seemed long from what she could gather. “Now I would like to introduce our newest members, they go by Junkrat and Roadhog” Winston would say as the the blonde male took a step forward towards the others and waved “Hello, Junkrat reporting for duty. Me and ol' pig face here pleased to be joinin ya” he said grinning as suddenly a streak of blue lead it's way to where Winston was “You can't be serious Winston, you know who they are?!” she said not trying to be quiet about her obvious objections to these two joining Overwatch. “I understand Lena but we need all the help we can” he said Lena shaking her head “They are criminals, they stole the crown jewels Winston and who knows what else they have done” she said Winston letting out a sigh “Last I recall us being here like this makes us criminals, remember? Now I understand you may have.....reservations about them but we have an agreement” Winston said as Junkrat spoke “That's right, me and Roadie may be criminals but we stick by our deals. Sides we are going legit which is why we chose to join up with you lot” he said with a grin Lena looking her face showing how little she liked the situation but knew her opposition was going to change anything so she would return to her seat arms crossed over her chest and a bit of a pout on her face. “

Now that you have been introduced I hope you will all will get along. Torbjorn, would you mind showing them the extra garage?” he asked Satya looking to the male in question who looked confused “Vhy the spare Garage if you don't mind my asking?” he replied. “Well our friends here requested it saying it would work better for them to work in” he said Junkrat grinning “Ya, me and Roadie will feel more comfortable out there ya know. Sides the gorilla said it aint but a stones throw from the practice range which means I will be able to go test out my projects” he said chuckling again Winston chiming in “Yes, also Roadhog has a motorcycle he brought with as well. Now if there aren't anymore questions you may all go about your day.....oh” he said obviously remembering something “Junkrat and Roadhog, I would like you both to report to our resident Medic Angela Zeigler today so she may perform a check up on you both as well as have some medical profiles for you both in case of future incidents” he said with a nod Junkrat looking confused as he looked to the woman Winston had motioned to. Satya looked as well seeing a smiling Angela who waved at the two junkers who looked at one another Junkrat still looking confused while Roadhog's expression was hidden behind the mask but with a what sounded to Satya like a grunt Junkrat shrugged “Righteo then, you're the boss there mate. Now lets go and see this garage” he said excitedly Torbjorn getting up and motioning them to follow as the rest got up to leave. Satya would get up as well and when she did she noticed Junkrat's gaze had fallen on her his eyes staring at her with a sharp focus that sent an uncomfortable feeling. 'Why is he just staring at me?' she thought to herself her focus moving to Torbjorn who now stood waiting in the doorway “Vat are you Vaiting for, lets get going” He said Junkrat looking to the man his playful smile returning to his face as he followed the man to the garage Roadhog following after the two. 

Satya would then notice Lena moving back to where Winston was obviously to voice more complaints and Satya found herself wanting to ask him a few questions of her own “This is nuts Winston! There are still loads of our friends out there we could try and get in contact with or we go and find them, which is a much better set of options then having them here. I mean what makes you think they won't betray us or hightail it the first moment they see to save their own skins.” she said Winston letting out a sigh as he organized the papers in front of him before looking at her. “Lena, this isn't the first time Overwatch has had criminals join their ranks. We need people and those two make for better allies then enemy's. All I am asking is for you to give them a chance and work with them. You heard what Junkrat said, the two are trying to change their ways which is a good thing, isn't you who always says the world could use more heroes?” he said Lena frowning as she rubbed her arm and looked away “well yeah” she answered “Well then maybe with your help they can become amazing heroes just like you are but for that to happen we need to help and guide them along so that they can become those heroes” he would tell her Lena looking back to Winston a smile as she nodded “you're right love, I'm sorry for my outburst it was a bit of a surprise ya know. But don't worry, I will do my best but I'll also be keeping an eye out for them dong anything suspicious yeah.” she would say Winston smiling “Thank you Lena and like I said we have an agreement that I don't see them breaking” he would tell her as Lena gave a nod before dashing off leaving Satya standing there Winston looking to her with a look of curiosity “Yes Satya.....did you have complaints as well?” he asked his tone dipping down a bit as he said his question.

Satya shook her “No, only questions. It is not my place to tell you how you should hire or how you operate” she said Winston looking a bit down “well yeah but.....you can still voice disagreement to an idea. We all work together here and if someone doesn't agree with something they should feel able to voice those feelings don't you think?” he asked her Satya thinking on his words. To her it sounded to sentimental in a way and a bit impractical but she would just nod not wanting to start a discussion over how Winston wanted things to work. “Okay, so what were your questions?” he would ask her. “I was wondering if the Vishkar know about you working with known criminals. I understand that Overwatch itself isn't exactly legal but is it wise to have them among our members when your trying to show the world it needs Overwatch again?” Satya asked Winston taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk “I know the Vishkar worry about how they present themselves and how they conduct business with but you don't need to worry. They have already stated there want to support us and have been informed that I may take some steps that would be viewed poorly by the public should they get out and they still were willing to let us borrow one of their most talented members so don't worry. Besides should anything come of it I will make sure the blame falls to me.” he said smiling and Satya nodded “thank you Winston” she would reply with a small smile of her own “Also I was curious, the one called Junkrat had many explosives strapped to him as well as what looks like a handcrafted weapon. Is it alright to have them walking around the base armed?” she asked and Winston smile falter some “Oh um......I guess you were right. To be honest I was a bit nervous about introducing them I forgot to ask them to put there weapons away when they arrived. Would you mind finding them and letting them know to do that?” he would asked Satya instantly wanting to decline having no want to see the one called Junkrat and was a bit intimidated by the other known as Roadhog but she didn't want to decline such a simple request and come off as rude “Leave it to me” she said with a gentle smile Winston nodding his smile returning to full strength “Thank you very much Satya” he would say as Satya gave him a nod and took her leave.

Satya felt relieved knowing that the Vishkar wouldn't be caught up in the disaster should this revival of Overwatch failed and they were found out. She owed the Vishkar for so much that she didn't know where to start. They took her from the slums in Hyperbad, they taught and guided her to best use her talents giving her skills that would let her carve her own path and had allowed her to help them in bettering the world. Walking down the hall she was about to pass the infirmary when Angela walked out and noticed her giving her a warm and gentle smile “Hello Satya, how are you today?” she asked sweetly Satya giving smiling back at the woman “Hello Angela, I am doing well just going to go talk to our newest members for Winston.” she said not saying she also didn't want the two walking around with weapons. Angela nodded “Okay, remind them to come see me as soon as they are able if you would as well” she said Satya nodding as Angela walked by heading towards where Satya had just been. She couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as she continued towards where Junkrat and Roadhog should be thinking about how Angela always seemed to sound like a worried mother when it came to anyone seeing her for medical reasons. After her first mission Satya had almost been forced into Angela's infirmity by the woman to make sure she was alright. Satya liked Angela, the two got along well and when she wasn't busy going over her medical files she was welcomed company being someone Satya could have real conversations with. It wasn't that she didn't get along with Lena,quite the opposite, but the woman could be a bit much for Satya at times not really able to keep up with her energy while Angela was a bit more relaxed and even paced which was much more Satya's speed. 

It didn't take her long to reach to Garage where the two should be and already she was regretting taking on the task as she could hear Junkrat through the wall of the Garage “Golly! Do you see all this Roadie, the dwarf said we get it if we want it!” he yelled obviously Satya raising an eyebrow wondering what Torbjorn had told them they could have. She would walk over to the door and open it seeing the two with no Torbjorn around who Satya had been hoping was still around but she was sure he left once he had shown the two the garage Satya understanding his likely want not to be around the these two. Satya noticed that Junkrat was on his knees next to a pile of old scraps of metal and he was excitedly digging through the pile as though he was a child rummaging through toys. 'is this what Torbjorn told him he could have? Why would someone be excited over trash?' she thought to herself but she decided not to waste her time thinking anymore on it and should instead complete what she came to do. Before she had a chance to speak Roadhog noticed her the giant man sitting on the floor next to a rather large but classic style motorcycle a small book in his hand that from what Satya could see had no visible title on it's cover. The male would let out a low grumble that caught Junkrat's attention the man turning to look to Roadhog “Visitor, what you mean visi-” he turned to look behind him as he spoke stopping as he saw her “Oh, g'day!” he said with a smile as he stood up Satya noticing the tire and grenade launcher nowhere on his person, in fact he had removed his harness completely leaving his torso bare and some streaks of clean skin that stood out compared to the grime that covered the rest of his body. He would walk over his posture slouched but even still stood almost a foot taller than herself which surprised her from how hunched he had been earlier when Winston introduced them. “So did ya need somethin?” he would ask her Satya getting ready to talk when she noticed his expression shift some as he seemed to be staring at her with a curious look. She tried to ignore it but the way his eyes stared was making her very uncomfortable “Is...there a reason your staring” she would ask Junkrat looking to her his amber eyes locking with her soft brown ones as Satya couldn't help stare back into his 'They are like soft flames ready to turn into a roaring fire' she thought before shaking away the random thought as Junkrat spoke his prosthetic hand point at her torso and she looked down to where he was pointing. 

She was wearing her a tee shirt with the Vishkar logo on it and a some black straight pants. “That logo, that's those Vishkar suits isn't it” he said looking away from her to Roadhog who looked up from his book to her before letting out a grumble before Junkrat looked back to Satya's shirt with a grin “Knew it, it's the little vi bit that gives it away.” he said looking to her face Satya a bit lost with what was going on having chosen instead to remain silent “So you're one of them shady suits then?” he asked his tone a bit less excited and now held a tint of annoyance that Satya noticed as well as the shift he had in his expression which seemed less joy filled which both worried and annoyed her. “If you're asking if I work for the Vishkar then the answer is yes I am. I am known as Symmetra” she said her tone calm and collected. “Also Winston has asked that you not brandish your weapons while walking around the base and Angela wants to remind you to come see her as soon as possible” she would tell them getting ready to leave before Junkrat started to chuckling and Satya felt a tinge of annoyance run through her as she looked at him “Was there something humorous about anything I just said?” she stare growing sharper as Junkrat met her gaze “You aint gotta pretend here sheila, I know what you suits think of us junkers” he would say Satya raising a brow “And how would that be?” she would ask wondering what he could think he knew about her but his smile was unsettling in it's confidence as she watched him “Well like we matter less then you. That we are some sort of scum or whatever words you suits use or a bunch of idiots who only care about a bit a coin. Easy to spot to, it's in the eyes ya know” he said with a grin as he tapped under his left eye “When ya are a junker not many folks you can trust so gotta learn to know how to read folks else it'll be you down creek. Suits aint use to dealing with junkers much so it's easy to see that weird look they give us” he said as he turned away Satya watching him walk back towards his pile of junk “Also every suit I have ever dealt with has tried to stab me in the back so call me a bit paranoid if ya want. But don't worry, if ya play nice so will me and Roadie.” he said kneeling down in front of the junk as he pointed his left thumb towards Roadhog Satya looking to see him still looking at her as he gave a small single wave her attention quickly snapping back to Junkrat both because he started talking again and so that she didn't feel nervous from the stare of the other junker “I promised the gorilla I'd be on me best behavior, no monkey business so let him know we will be keeping our guns in the garage. Oh and if ya see the medic we will be over in a tick, wanted to see where I would be making my tools and where Roadie would be taking care of Bertha” he said snickering at his own pun Satya rolling her eyes. 

She wanted to tell him he was wrong about what he said about her but in all honesty he wasn't completely off the mark. These two let themselves become criminals because of their surroundings and basically gave up so that they could take an easier route. She on the other hand was given a chance to work her way out of the slums and she did shedding blood, sweat, and many tears to do so. So yes she held some disdain for those she believed gave up on their future to be criminals “Well then I will do the same since after all I am a professional, I only hope your men of your word like you say.” she said feeling her hands tighten into fists before she left Junkrat beginning to laugh which made her steps quicken up some as she felt an unusual warmth coming from her face. Why was she so annoyed right now after talking to him? Why was she letting his words get under her skin? Was it because of him assuming how she viewed them? Was it because he was speaking ill of the Vishkar as a whole and other bushiness' like it? Or , and the most likely, was it because of how easily he had been able to read her? 'I shouldn't let it keep bothering me, I did what was asked of me and now that it is over I won't need to waste time. For now I can just go to my room and relax with a nice book' she thought as she took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled calming herself down a good deal as she continued along her way. 

Once in her room she would remove her shows and undressed changing into a tank top and silk pajama bottoms. She would grab a book and sit at the desk in her room tying her hair into a bun so she would be ready to sleep enjoying her hair up as she slept. Turning on the lamp she would open the book and begin reading but her thoughts kept straying to her conversation with Junkrat and for some reason it was reminding her of the day the Vishkar representative told her she had an ability to do amazing things and that they wanted her to come with him so that they could guide. It was tough but she left her family and was taken in by the Vishkar that very day and that lead to her becoming who she was today. Shutting the book she would let out a yawn feeling tired the time having gotten later then she realized so she would turn off the lights and get into her bed laying there for a moment lost in her thoughts before the sound of Junkrat's laugh filled her mind 'He is quite annoying, hopefully my interactions with him will be limited to missions only' she thought before letting out a sigh and began drifting off to sleep


	2. Ilios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhogs have their first mission as members of Overwatch.

The month that followed Junkrat's arrival Satya found her opinion of him declining. She came to find after talking with Angela that the day after talking with Junkrat he and Roadhog the two had shown up to talk with Angela but when she began asking questions and wanting to run tests Junkrat refused wholeheartedly for reasons he never made clear before running off to go back to the Garage. Roadhog on the other hand never said a word and just let Angela do what she needed except for removing his mask which he decline by politely shaking his head while holding up his hand. What had surprised Angela was the note Roadhog handed her that he had apparently written that explained his medical issues as well as why he refused to remove the mask. Satya found it hard to believe that giant imposing man had anything wrong with him besides being quite intimidating and probably being overweight though she doubt either of those would be issues when it came to missions. Though Satya did wonder why Junkrat would just leave like that over a few simple questions finding it odd . Then an event involving Junkrat and everyone else on happened she would be remembering for a while. In the middle of the night explosions echoed throughout the base which had caused Satya to wake up violently as she rushed to her gauntlet putting it on before she grabbed her photon projector running out seeing others either walking out into the hall or already on their way to the source. They would follow the sounds to the shooting range only to find Junkrat who apparently had wanted to test out a new set of bombs he had just finished making to see what they were capable of. Winston would talk to Junkrat in length about doing such tests during the day and that he should come inform Winston when he was so that he could give the rest a heads up. Those events along with how he went about his daily life on the base being loud, poking fun at others, his uncleanliness and making horrible jokes that always seemed to have Satya rolling her eyes had her seeing the man in a poor light and had decided to avoid him to the best of her ability.

Satya would be pulled from her dreams as the alarm on her clock would go off her arm tiredly reaching out to turn off the alarm. She would sit up letting out a yawn as she did and began stretching trying to work out the tightness in her muscles she had gotten in her sleep. Once she was done stretching she would stand up and get changed into a tee shirt and some normal jeans as she glanced back at the clock seeing it was a little past four in the morning which was usually when she woke up so she could go make herself some tea to enjoy alone. Making her way to the cafeteria she was just about to turn a corner when she heard a familiar voice that caused her to stop in her tracks wondering what Junkrat was doing awake so early. She was about to turn around and leave when she caught some of what he was saying “This place is a ripper I tell ya. Folks here seem real chummy 'cept maybe that suit one and that one that dashes about...can't for the life of me remember what they're called right now” he would say Satya looking confused as she figured the suit he was referring to was most likely her and the other was obviously Lena. Curiosity getting the better of her Satya made moved closer making sure to stay against the wall so that she wasn't seen . “But the big boss monkey hasn't sent me or roadie on any missions yet, guess he's worried bout us getting a bit wild.....well probably me right” he would say chuckling before sighing “ I know, I know. I'll be on me best behavior, don't want to ruin this golden opportunity I got” he would say his voice sounding different then it normally did as Satya found it calmer and almost somber. “But I will make sure to report in to ya once I do get sent out a mission, can't be leaving ya in the dark now can I” he said chuckling again while Satya felt an odd twisting in her stomach as a she thought about his words 'Report in.....did he join to sell out Overwatch?' she thought feeling a bit of anger welling up inside her at the idea. She was sure there were plenty of people willing to pay someone to infiltrate Overwatch to get inside information. Satya would step out and begin walking towards Junkrat while she spoke “What are you doing?” she asked her voice having a calm tone but her eyes told differently as she glared at him. 

When she walked out Junkrat nearly jumped out of his own skin the chair he was sitting in tilting back causing him to fall backwards with a loud thud. He quickly scrambled up Satya watching his normal hand go into his pocket as he turned to look at her the man looking slightly annoyed “What the hell ya doing!? Didn't anyone telling ya it was rude to scare people” he said obviously flustered “and to answer your question there sheila I woke up early and came here to relax, me and roadie are bunked up and didn't want to wake him” he said as he looked at her looking a bit nervous “but I guess I wasn't the only one early to rise. Don't worry I will be leaving, don't need someone getting on my case this early” he said as he turned and began walking away lazily while Satya stood still glaring “I heard you” she said flatly Junkrat stopping as he he turned looking at her with a shocked expression Satya thinking that if he didn't soot on his face he would probably look pale with shock. Walking over quickly his steps echoing in the empty cafeteria with his one foot step accompanied by the tap of his peg leg “You what?! What did you hear?! How much?” he said then stopped as his expression soured as he glared at her “You were spying on me!” he said Satya rolling her eyes at the accusation feeling her annoyance with him growing “Oh please, why would I waste any of my time on following you around?” she asked him as he just continued glaring at her “Cuz you don't like me being here. Isn't hard to see ya try to avoid me and Roadie like we are infected. Bet you was trying to get dirt on me so the ape would give us the boot” he said before pointing his thumb at his chest “but me and roadie ain't going nowhere. We are enjoying not having people chasing us all the time and having beds so we will be following all the rules banana breath tells us to” he said grinning with a smile Satya could only describe as crazed as she just shook her head before staring back at him “What a wild imagination you must have to think I would do such things. Or maybe you are trying to hide the truth about who you were talking to” she said as his smile faded and Satya could feel herself now smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest “I am sure Winston will be interested in whoever you are talking to with that communicator you tried to hide in your pocket. I can only guess it will lead to him learning you are planning to sell out Overwatch am I right?” she asked him her tone full of confidence Junkrat standing there silent for a moment before his expression darkened. He reached into his pocket and quickly grabbed Satya by her wrist pulling it causing Satya to let out a gasp as her bravado faded and panic set in 'I didn't think he would react violently, I got ahead of myself and didn't think this through' she thought as she closed her eyes preparing to feel pain but instead she felt something light get placed on her palm “You don't know a damn thing, I'll be expecting that back with an apology” he would say his tone low and angry Satya opening her eyes confused at what had just happened looking to her outstretched arm where something paper like and folded up was resting in her palm. Junkrat was storming out of the cafeteria his footsteps louder as he said nothing else leaving Satya speechless. 

With a sigh she would put whatever it was that Junkrat had put in her hand into her pocket and would go into the kitchen to make her tea wanting it now even more after all that. Once it was finished she would walk out and sit at one of the tables as she just sat in silence enjoying her tea while her mind replayed the events and how she acted 'Why did I antagonize him like that, I should have been able to keep my emotions in check. What is it about this man that bothers so much?' she thought with a sigh as she looked to her pocket where whatever Junkrat had given her was now resting. She was curious about it but was also a bit nervous about finding out what it actually was deciding for now it was just best left for later. Once she was done with her tea she would clean and put away her cup her mood still soured after going through all that and she doubted it getting any better. Heading out of the cafeteria Satya would make her way to her towards her room when she noticed Winston in front of her door as she watched him knocked on the door. “Did you need something Winston?” she asked as the ape turned in surprise before a friendly smile came over his face “Oh..yes. I came to ask if you could come to my office in about four hours so I can brief you on your new mission” he said and Satya nodded “Understood, I will be there and ready” she said and he nodded “Great, now I am off to inform the others” he said as he walked away Satya just watching him leave before going into her room. She was almost happy to have a mission to think about since now she could focus on instead of this Junkrat situation that she now found herself in. Time seemed to move quickly as before she knew it Satya was making her way to Winston's office. When she entered she froze in the door way seeing the two junkers and Angela standing in the room Satya feeling like someone was playing a cruel joke on her. Before she had a chance to compose herself Winston noticed her “Ah, good. Now that you are all here and I can start the briefing” he said with a smile as Satya made her way over to stand next to Angela. “We were asked by some friends of mine who are part of the excavation team in Ilios for help. It seems Talon has been trying to push them out and according to some information it sounds like Talon is getting ready to use lethal means to get into the dig site.” Winston explained Satya listening carefully to the briefing but she could not stop herself from glancing over to Junkrat seeing him staring with his normal smiling expression or at least it seemed to be his usual expression. Satya would quickly look back to Winston not wanting to get caught staring by Junkrat and starting up another argument with him. “So you four will be going in to protect the dig site. Lena will be your pilot and you will all have an hour to prepare before needing to report to the hangar so that you can reach Ilios before nightfall. Now please go prepare and good luck on the mission. Oh and Junkrat”he said the male looking surprised at hearing his name “Yeah, what ya need?” he asked Winston not answering right away Satya believing it was so that he could choose his words carefully “If possible I would like you to use your less destructive explosives for this mission. There is a possibility of you fighting in caves or possibly damaging the artifacts we are being asked to protect so if you would keep that in mind when preparing your gear it would be appreciated” he said Satya looking to see Junkrat nodding as he gave Winston a thumbs up with his prosthetic hand “Don't ya worry there mate, I will make sure not to blow up your fancy rocks or cause a cave-in” he said and Winston smiled weakly as the two junkers left Satya hearing Junkrat's voice before he was to far away “Did ya hear that Roadie, our first mission. Gotta show them why we're the best mate so don't you go phoning in on this one alright” he said as Satya thought she heard a low chuckle from the larger Junker the two seeming to be happy to finally be going on a mission. Satya would watch Angela leave and thinking to this morning thought talking to her might be helpful “oh, hello Satya, was there something you needed to talk about?” she asked and Satya rubbed her arm “Yes there is but do you mind us talking privately in the infirmary?” she asked and Angela gave her a gentle smile she had grown familiar with from the medic “Of course not. Once in the infirmary Angela shut the door Satya having taken a seat watching as Angela came to sit beside her “So what is it you wish to discuss?” she asked and Satya sighed feeling tense as she held her arms “This morning I woke up early to make myself some tea on my way there I heard a voice. Listening I realized it was Junkrat so I planned to return to my room when I heard him talking to someone. I ended up listening and thought he was talking to someone about Overwatch so I confronted him about it and accused him of being sent to betray us” she said looking to Angela whose face drooped some showing a bit of sadness that Satya knew wasn't meant for her “After I said I would tell Winston he put something into my hand and stormed off. Now we are on a mission together and because of my actions it might be at risk of failing” she said feeling her chest grow tight. She hated to fail, it was something the Vishkar had drilled into her so the idea of her actions causing a mission where lives were at stake as well as Talon getting whatever it is there after was filling her with anxiety. She also felt some remorse for Junkrat as well since accusing him of something so vile without proof hadn't been her intent. “I see.....What did he give you, if you don't mind my asking” Angela would say Satya reaching into her pocket and pulling out the item. Reaching for it Angela stopped and looked to Satya “May I?” she would ask Satya nodding having no real reason to deny her. She would then watch as Angela took the item and unfolded it to show that it was a picture but Satya could only see the back which had names written on it, Alex, Cynthia, Eve, and Jamie. Looking to Angela she could see sadness in the woman's eyes and was pretty sure she knew what was on the other side. Getting it handed back she looked at the other side and there was a younger Junkrat with a little girl beside him the two both grinning shooting peace signs while behind them were what she guessed were his parents. “So......this is what I thought was a communicator” she said and folded the picture up neatly placing it back into her pocket “Well, what are you going to do now?” Angela asked Satya looking to her seeing the worry in her eyes “I don't believe there is much I can do for now. After the mission I will talk with him.” she said Angela nodding “Well then we should start getting prepared for our mission” she said Satya nodding in agreement “Yeah. Thank you for listening Angela” she would say before leaving to her own room. 

Once she arrived she would change into her normal mission attire and once she was dressed she would put her gauntlet on making sure it was nice and snug against her arm. She would then grab her photon projector looking it over making sure it was in proper working order and once she had made sure it was she slid her visor on now fully prepared for the mission. Heading to the hanger she would see Angela who was wearing her Valkyrie suit she was known for with her caduceus staff in hand and her caduceus blaster on her hip ready to be used if the need presented itself. “Hello Angela. You look ready as ever” Satya would say the woman turning and smiling “Yes, and the same seems true for you. Hopefully we will not need my medical services on this mission” she said with a cheery and hopeful smile. Satya nodded in agreement as she heard two sets of footsteps, one heavy which each step while the other odd as it had the rhythm of one step and one tap. Turning to confirm what she was already knew Satya would see the two junkers walking towards them, Roadhog with his hook and odd gun while Junkrat carried his grenade launcher accompanied by an assortment of blue spheres. She also noticed a slightly altered bear trap and what looked like a mine hanging from the waste of his pants Satya wondering how how he kept his shorts from sliding off with only just a belt. Looking back to the junkers face he seemed focused as he towards her which made Satya tense up. She was waiting for him to come up and start yelling at her or make rude comments towards her which was somewhat deserved on her end but these things didn't happen. Instead Satya watched Junkrat and Roadhog walk by her and go straight onto the Orca Satya watching them disappear into the ship feeling her shoulders drooping as she felt the tension leave them. 'Why are you feeling so guilty, just return the picture and apologize' she thought to herself feeling Angela's hand suddenly on her shoulder Satya looking to see a gentle smile “Lets get on the ship, I am sure Lena is ready to go” she said Satya nodding and the two walked onto the ship together heading into the passenger area Satya sitting next to Angela while the two junkers sat across from them. Satya noticed that Junkrat seemed to be on edge his peg leg bouncing rather fast as he glared at the floor Satya wondering if it had something to do with this morning. “Is everything alright Junkrat?” Angela would ask Satya being surprised by the sudden question as she looked from her to Junkrat who was snapped out of his glaring match with the floor to look at the medic “Oh me, ya just never been one for flying. Makes me jittery is all” He said as he went back to glaring at the floor which left Satya wondering if she should say something but before she even decided if she would Lena appeared suddenly in front of them“Alright loves we ready to shove off?”she asked Roadhog nodding and Junkrat giving a quick nod obviously wanting to get this over with. Satya gave a polite nod as did Angela and with that Lena was gone. Satya would sit silently with Angela while Junkrat's tapping continued to fill the silence until the engines turned on drowning it out as they began to take off. Junkrat froze up before he quickly put on his seat belt which once he had secured let the junker return to his nervous fidgeting 

The trip to Ilios was silent Satya sitting there as she kept stealing glances at Junkrat the man almost ripping part the seat he had been holding onto. 'He is just like anyone else I guess. He has his own fears and distastes.' she thought as she looked to her pocket where the picture was 'I guess they are gone.....I heard many families were torn apart after what happened in that country, guess it wouldn't be to hard to assume his was one of those that were' she thought thinking back to those days in Hyperbad with her family before the Vishkar took her. It was rough and she went hungry more then once but having her loved ones there made it easier to cope with all that horribleness. 'He looked young in the picture so he probably had to survive lone for some time.' she thought and looked at her gauntlets light source. 'If I didn't have this talent I would have been left on those streets, I was lucky to have been chosen' she thought smiling at her gauntlet but then her smile faded 'But I can only imagine the horrors I would of faced one those streets and how different I would be, that is if I even survived long enough to reach adulthood' she thought closing her hand hiding the light source. 

They finally arrived in Ilios a bit earlier then expected Junkrat shaking both with nerves and anticipation for getting off the Orca Satya unable to stop herself from cracking a small smile as his mood shifted between miserable and excited. Finally the ship stopped and almost as if on cue Lena appeared “Alright loves were here. You all go meet up with the excavators. I am gonna stay with the Orca and make sure she is guarded” she would tell them before dashing off. Junkrat quickly undid his belt and all but ran off Roadhog letting out a slow grunt as he got up and followed after. Satya would get up and make her way off as well Angela soon joining by her side. The woman smiled as they walked off the ship Satya taking in the city as the medic smiled at her “Have you ever been here before?” she would ask and Satya would shake her head then hear the other woman take some steps forward “Then follow me, I will show you around on our way to the excavation site. It will help us relax before beginning the mission” She said and Satya nodded following her lead. The two spent about an hour looking at shops and taking in the city before they arrived at the sight finding an awkward scene.

What Satya believed to be the excavators were pointing guns nervously at Junkrat and Roadhog. Satya watched as Angela ran towards the scene“Wait!” she cried out Satya watching stunned before she decided she should probably go down there. The locals were shouting as the two junkers their voices shaky as Junkrat and Roadhog stood there with there hands up looking almost bored from Satya's perspective. “Wait, what is going on here!” Angela called out stepping between in front of the junkers. “Move out of the way, these men are working for Talon” one of them called out in a thick Grecian accent Satya watching Junkrat roll his eyes looking annoyed “I told ya already ya drango, we ain't Talon” he said glaring at the man who in reply would tighten his grip on the shotgun he was holding. Satya stood watching this from the sidelines unsure what to do but it seemed like there really wasn't much for her to do as Angela took charge “These men are here as part of the Overwatch team. We are here to assist you” she said the Excavators looking shocked as they began to whisper among themselves except for the man who had the shotgun “What proof do you have of this?” he asked as Angela walked over slowly and showed the man the message that had been sent to Winston. It took a minute before the man finally lowered his weapon the others around him doing the same “I....am sorry” he said looking to Angela. Satya would look over to Junkrat and Roadhog who were putting there arms down and sighing “Jeez mate, me arms were starting to get tired just holding' them up like that” he said Roadhog nodding in reply while Satya stood staring 'I thought they would have resorted to being violent or belligerent.....But they just stood there peacefully' she thought her mind thinking of the item in her pocket as she felt her guilt for her actions this morning beginning to return. 

Walking over to Angela she watched as her and what Satya believed to be the chief excavator began to talk “So tell us what you know about those who will be attacking” she said the man nodding as the rest of the Excavators were packing up equipment which. This was wise to Symmetra because she was sure that leaving it in what could become a battlefield would be foolish. “There are about six that we know of and they were decently armed from what I could tell but I think they might have been calling in some more men so that it minimized risk or so I overheard when I was spying on them” he said Angela nodding before her motherly smile returned “Thank you, but as a man of some age you should be doing less risky activities” she said chuckling the man smiling and nodding in agreement before he walked off to help the other members. Satya turned her attention to Angela who was walking towards her with a stern expression. “I am sure you heard that. Seems we will be outnumbered here so we need to prepare our defenses. It doesn't sound like it will be that many but still it will most likely be two to one” she said Satya nodding as she watched her go over to the Junkers deciding that she would go and get familiar with her surroundings and as she did she would stop occasionally to place her turrets around where she felt they may be useful. From what she could see it seemed like they would have some cover but there was also a bunch of possible angles for them to attack from which had Satya a bit worried. 

'It wasn't like I was expecting a dig sight to be fortified but still I feel like if they are outnumbering us we will be at a disadvantage in these surroundings' she thought as she was walking by one of the pillars looking up as she was lost in thought about the upcoming conflict. She would keep looking up as she walked when suddenly something metallic was pressed her chest stopping her “Hey, watch where ya going” a familiar voice rang as Satya looked to see Junkrat glaring at her his prosthetic arm pressed against her chest stopping her from walking forward. Satya looked confused until she looked at the ground in front of her seeing the bear trap he had brought only a step in front of her “Honestly, ya suits should pay attention to where ya walk otherwise somethings liable to jump up and bite ya” he said shaking his head as her looked around his eyes darting all over the place as Satya stood still somewhat speechless 'He....helped me' she thought before she spoke “Um....aren't you upset with me?” she asked Junkrat turning his focus from whatever it was he was doing to Satya who tensed up at him doing so “Ya damn right I am” he said with an annoyed tone Satya figuring as much “Then why help me?” she asked looking to the bear trap then him the man looking confused “Are ya fucking kidding me? Is that how you suits think over there at the Vishkar? Ya have a spat so all bets are off and you won't think twice bout the person or the bad things happening to them?” he asked Satya shaking her head “Of course not” she said Junkrat looking more annoyed “Then what makes you think I would be. We ain't on good terms that's for sure but that's personal, I ain't gonna let it get in the way of us doing what we were sent to do. Me and Roadie get in fights all the time and even then we still worked together to do whatever it was we was getting paid to do” he told her Satya surprised at how much sense he was making at the moment.

“I...understand....thank you for warning me” she said composing herself Junkrat turning with an annoyed grunt “right, just pay attention will ya. Don't need to have to tell the ape that one of us kicked the bucket because they were cloud gazing” he said his tone still a bit aggressive towards her. The group met back up after about an hour night having come over Ilios as Angela talked to the group “So are we prepared?” she would ask Satya nodding and looked over to see the Junkers giving her thumbs up which made her smile “Alright, then lets put these in” she said holding her hand out and resting in her hand was a collection of ear pieces. Satya would grab hers first before Junkrat grabbed two of them handing one to Roadhog leaving the last for Angela the group then putting them on “Alright, make sure to stay in contact and report the moment you see the enemy forces so they we can group up. For now we will split up in groups of two. Roadhog and I will will take to guarding the left entrances while you and Junkrat take the right ones.” she said Satya a bit surprised how she was splitting up the group but said nothing as she nodded looking to Junkrat who was already starting to make his way to the right entrances. Satya began to follow after him saying nothing even as they reached where they were guarding having all the entrances in view while having some decent cover. 

Satya was looking around here photon projector held tightly as she mentally prepared herself for the fight to come. 'it's always like this. Silence before the fight. It is unsettling no matter how many times I go through it' she thought to herself. Satya, though having been in fire fights before, still wasn't completely use to them. There always seemed to be the thought of this being the fight she died in. letting out a heavy breath she looked to Junkrat who was holding his grenade launcher and had a smile on his face his eyes darting around in an almost rhythmic manner. Her curiosity getting the better of her she spoke “What are you looking for?” she asked Junkrat's head snapping over to where she was “Huh, oh! I am looking at where these drango's are probably gonna be coming from. They are trained like soldiers ya?” he asked Satya looking confused “That's what we were told” she said and Junkrat chuckled “Good, means they are predictable.” he said his smile growing and so was Satya's confusion “What do you mean?” he asked Junkrat looking a bit full of himself when she asked “Simple, means they don't fight like junkers.” he said and Satya just stared completely confused by the statement Junkrat chuckling “It's like this right. Soldiers are trained to do things certain ways, follow stratagems and other junk. It's smart and all fancy but it's also predictable. Junkers fight like wild animals, they come at you from every direction, even up” he said pointing his finger upwards “So compared to that soldiers are a bit tame as long as you know what you're doing” he said his smile still present Satya nodding not sure if she fully understood but he seemed confident which somewhat helped her to calm down quicker. It wasn't moments later Junkrat moved over to behind a giant stone rock kneeling so that his head was the only thing showing “Hey, get over here” he said his voice hushed Satya looking confused as she decided to listen and went over kneeling down beside him as he pointed Satya looking to see some movement in the distance. Looking to Junkrat Satya would see Junkrat smiling looking excited as he took aim with his grenade launcher “you ready?” he asked Satya a bit surprised watching the junker turn and look at her the women still for a moment before she nodded. Gripping her photon projector tightly she watched as Junkrat took aim and fired. The round soared and when it landed there was a blast followed by some surprised screams that were soon followed by bullets flying at them. Taking cover Satya felt the adrenaline kicking in as her heart beat like a war drum as she waited for a moment to lean out from her cover to sent a charged shot at those shooting at her. While she waited she looked over to make sure a stray round hadn't caught Junkrat to see the man was still shooting at them while laughing Satya looking in disbelief before she spoke “what are you doing?!” she cried out the man laughing as he looked to her “What ya mean, I'm being a distraction” he said before he crouched down behind the cover taking the empty cartridge and started putting more grenades into it “See I am gonna keep these drongo's distracted. You get to sneak around and get them from behind” he said Satya staring wide eyed “That plan is far to risky. You were just there shooting with most of you in there line of sight. It is amazing you haven't been shot already” she said as he just grinned “but I didn't get shot, and if you're quick about it I won't get shot this time either” he said grinning as Satya looked into Junkrat's eyes seeing determination in what he was doing 'he is truly a madman' she thought as he rose back up and began shooting at the group Satya feeling anxiety about this plan she had just been forced into 'damn it all' she cried out inside her head as she ran out from behind the cover as fast as she could. She didn't look at the Talon soldiers but it was more like she couldn't because she believed the moment she did would be the moment a bullet hit her and this plan of Junkrat's fell to ruin so she decided to just run and wait for the inevitable.

But the she never felt the shot and before she knew it she was across from Junkrat staring before she realized she needed to keep moving. Being quick but also making sure to keep an eye out for any of the Talon forces that may be guarding the rear Satya made her way to flank their attackers. Getting behind and finding some cover she would peak over to see them still being pinned down by Junkrat's fire some of the man already immobilized finding herself impressed 'It seems this insane plan has merit so far' she thought still expecting something to go wrong. Aiming her photon projector she began charging it up still having not been noticed yet which was good. It took only a moment for her shot to be charged and released Satya watching as it hit passed through the group and the soldiers let out screams of pain before falling to the floor. She waited a moment to see if there were anymore but after a moment of silence decided that they must have all been taken care off. Walking forward she could hear groaning and looking at the soldiers she had hit having used the non-lethal energy drain setting on her projector since that way the excavators could get justice. She then noticed Junkrat walking towards her the man grinning from ear to ear obviously proud of their success and Satya felt herself smiling a bit as well. “That went down like a treat now didn't it” he said chuckling as he had rested his weapon against his shoulder as he stood in front of her Satya still noticing he was slouching. “Yes it did, though we should probably report this to the other team” she said wondering if Angela and Roadhog had encountered any soldiers on there end. Junkrat nodded “Right, need to make sure ol' hog face didn't m-MOVE!” he suddenly shouted pushing Satya to the ground the woman shocked and confused but then the sound of a gun shot filled her ears soon followed by an explosion as Satya was suddenly face down on the ground trying to absorb everything that suddenly happened. Quickly sitting up she saw Junkrat pointing his weapon forward and looked to see a hole made from an explosion with a Talon soldier a few feet away on the ground holding a pistol. “You alright” He asked Satya quickly looking back to Junkrat who was looking at her with an odd expression she hadn't seen on him before “Y-yes....thank you” she said and the man let out a sigh of relief which confused her “That's a relief, don't want the ape all pissed off with me for letting the suit get shot in the back” he would say giggling before falling back Satya quickly getting up and walking over noticing a bullet wound on his stomach “Junkrat! You have been shot!” she said her tone panicked but the junker just chuckled “Oh yeah, thought something felt off but I was thinking it was cuz I didn't bring me rip-tire” he said chuckling Satya looking at him in disbelief “Junkrat this isn't the time to make jokes!” she said some annoyance mixing with her panicked tone while Junkrat just chuckled “I'll be fine, just call blondie with the wings and she can come do her job as a medic” he said as he tried to sit up but winced blood beginning to pour a bit stronger from the wound “Man.....not to sound silly but getting shot in the gut sure makes ya hungry, it's like I got a hole in my stomach or something” he said chuckling before wincing again Satya unable to believe him as her hand shot up to her ear piece “Angela. We need you! Junkrat was shot in the stomach” she said before getting an immediate reply “We are on our way!” she said and Satya brought her focus back to Junkrat “I am gonna try and stop the bleeding, this may hurt” she said Junkrat staring at her a minute before nodding and laying his head back. Using her hand she applied pressure to the wound Junkrat instantly crying out from the sudden pain “Fuck, are ya as strong as the ape cuz that hurts like hell!” he yelled out slightly squirming under her hands but Satya ignored his words and focused on keeping pressure but even still the blood was still coming Satya watching it flow out her hands being stained by the crimson liquid.

Junkrat was just staring at her Satya trying to ignore it but finally she broke and stared at him and he was just grinning Satya feeling a pang of annoyance hit her at seeing this “Is something about this amusing to you?” she would ask glaring at him as he chuckled “Kinda yeah. I was wondering if you were ever gonna apologize, been taking your time on that and I would really like my picture back” he said grinning Satya staring at him shocked “You're worried about an apology at a time like this?!” she asked in disbelief and Junkrat just nodded “Course I am, if I somehow did end up dying I would have a regret of not getting my picture back. Was a bit miffed this morning and didn't think giving ya that picture all the way through to be honest” he said chuckling awkwardly as Satya just stared at him “So you gonna apologize or what?” he asked her Satya now glaring daggers at the man “I will apologize after the mission, right now I am busy trying to keep you from bleeding out” she said and Junkrat just laughed “Alright, now that's the spirit” he said Satya noticing the energy in his voice fading “Now you do that....I am gonna just get a bit a shut eye” he said closing his eyes Satya getting ready to yell at him it was to late and he was unconscious his smile gone having been replaced with a pained grimace 'seems he was trying to tough it out....guess that's why he was talking so much' she thought as she kept applying pressure. 

It was only a moment later that Angela arrived who was quick to get over to Junkrat her staffs healing ray quickly being focused on him “How did this happen and how long has he been unconscious?” she asked her tone serious as Satya thought about it “We were talking when one of the soldiers we thought we incapacitated got up. Junkrat pushed me out of the way of the shot before immobilizing him. As for being unconscious maybe three minutes at most” she said and Angela seemed to lose some of her worry “good, then this should be good enough until we get back to Gibraltar” she said and Satya felt a wave of relief wash over her. Suddenly there was a voice in her “Oi, you guys alright? Thought I heard that Junkrat got shot” she said Angela being the one to respond “He was but I was able to make it in time to prevent any serious issues from forming” she would answer and Lena would let out a relieved sigh “Thank goodness. Did everything else go alright?” she would ask and Satya saw Angela turn her gaze towards her and smile “Yes, Junkrat and Symmetra were able to handle the enemy forces. We will have them detained and reported to the local law enforcement, we will probably have the excavation team report them and make up a story to avoid unwanted attention to Overwatch” she would say Satya smiling as Lena quickly replied “Alright, another mission accomplished then. I will prepare something for our wounded hero” she said and after saying that Satya heard an odd low sound getting bigger and when she turned to look at what it was she saw Roadhog laughing both of his hands on his stomach. Satya stared confused and Angela did the same for a moment watching this giant man laugh before Satya heard Angela speak “Was there something funny with what miss Oxton said?” she asked the low toned laughing dying down as Roadhog turned his head to look at Angela “He got called a hero and he isn't conscious to spaz about it” he said Satya looking surprised hearing the deep toned voice of Roadhog for a first time. After a moment of silence Angela began snickering “I guess that is a bit funny” she said looking to Junkrat with a gentle smile “Oh well, he will just have to wait till the next time now wont he” she said and Satya looked at him for a moment a small smile still on her face 'Guess I need to work on an apology...and a thank you' she thought to herself.


End file.
